


Aphrodite

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Bondage, Bottom Hanzo, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, Rape, sm, 这tag怎么打啊你大爷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 雇佣兵Alpha半藏被人买到调教俱乐部的一系♂列♂故♂事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个无脑黄文真不知道怎么打tag，挠头。

“阿弗洛狄忒”并不出名。它作为一个私人会所只对很小一部分持有会员卡的名流人士开放。  
而那些名流光鲜的外表下往往都有着不可描述的低俗性癖，他们来到“阿弗洛狄忒”观看下流淫荡的性爱/调教表演，寻找些新奇的乐子，满足他们见多识广而日渐不满足于平庸的欲望。  
今天，会所发出了邀请。一场精彩表演将于今晚开始，表演的主角是一名健康、强壮的雇佣兵，他的第二性别是Alpha。  
会员们大都知道，“阿弗洛狄忒”近期声明说他们研发了一种O型激素，可以刺激Alpha某些早已退化的生殖器官二次生长，而今晚的主角是第一批试验品。  
有钱人很闲，他们大多第二性别为Beta且乐于参与这种猎奇有趣的表演，当然也有一小部分Alpha和Omega对此跃跃欲试。  
……  
半藏醒来发现自己蜷在一个狭小的铁笼里，全身赤裸，两条小臂被交叠固定在身后无法动弹。他胀痛的后脑其中一部分随着心跳的节奏一突一突地律动着，眼前模糊不清，意识昏沉。  
情况简直不能再糟了。  
半藏懊恼于自己任务时的疏忽大意，完全没有意料到雇主和暗杀目标居然私底下的串通，前后夹击，只为了将他活捉然后高价买到这里。  
这几天他完全是在黑暗和昏睡中度过的。Alpha隐约记得有人往他的身体里注射一种未知的东西，他的身体到现在还在不正常地发热。  
移动中的笼子被黑布盖住，布料偶尔被风掀起，几束光顺着缝隙照进来。  
“女士们先生们，请由我向您介绍阿弗洛狄忒的新人。”一个男性的声音经由音响扩大传入半藏耳中。铁皮底下的滚轮发出最后一声刺耳的尖响后停止了转动，笼子稳稳停下。  
忽然，黑布被人扯开，毫无防备的半藏被照射进来的光线激得身体一缩，下意识将自己蜷在一个角落里。  
“健康、强壮的Alpha。转业到此之前是一名杀手，也许在座有曾经雇佣他拿下竞争对手的人头的呢。”说到这里，台下几位观众发出低笑，显然是认出了曾经的帮手。  
主持人见状勾起唇角，继续道：“他已经完成了为期五天的O型激素注射，不过未来的发展方向，暂不明确。”  
“咔啦——”笼锁打开，半藏被人抓着脚腕拖出了笼子。  
“放手！”半藏跌在地上仰面移动着，后背和臀部的皮肤在地面上摩擦破损，伤口火辣辣的疼。  
男人脸色难看得吓人，当被拖拽小段距离后，他猛地踢甩开那只手，腰腹用力，一个打挺身体立起，撞开主持人，紧接着长腿横扫踢飞上台维持秩序的黑衣人。黑衣人跌下了舞台，压塌了离台最近的桌子，一桌观众惊吓出声连忙起立后退，引起不小的骚动。  
半藏左臂的狰狞纹身展现在聚光灯下，衬出这具身体的健硕强壮，不少喜好这口的客人见状按耐不住内心兴奋。台下又出现的讨论声。有些比较浮夸的人甚至直接吹了口哨，高声喊道：“干他！”引起哄笑一片。  
男人双腿钳制着又放倒了一个黑衣保镖，半藏眼看着再跑几步就能从侧门离开……  
“唔！”后背忽然刺痛，紧接着激烈的电流流过全身。赤裸的Alpha被偷袭，突如其来的电击令他瞬间失去行动能力，男人断线般瘫倒在地上轻微抽搐着。  
“十分抱歉，我们低估了这个Alpha的能力。”主持人把电击器收入怀中，对前排受到惊吓的客人致以深深的歉意，“为了补偿，一会表演完毕后我们可以无偿满足各位的一个要求。”  
半昏迷的半藏被两个黑衣人左右架着扔回了台上，他的身体还在筋挛，大脑一片空白，所有的东西在他眼前都模糊而带着重影的。  
“那么现在。”主持人调整好唇边的麦克风，他眯起眼睛看着半藏，朗声到，“表演开始。”  
台下掌声响起。

意识缓缓恢复的半藏发现自己双手依旧得不到自由，脖子还上多了个皮质项圈，一根绳子将项圈和主持人的手连接。他使不上力气身体的被摆成背对观众跪坐着的姿势，主持人掐住男人的后颈向下压，让白嫩丰满的屁股翘起来，光聚在那里，向观众展示臀丘间从未被使用过的粉嫩穴口。  
“放手……”半藏咬着牙，面色阴沉语气凶狠。他再次尝试解开双手的束缚，不曾想勒得越来越紧。  
主持人半跪在地，手指扒开丰满的臀肉对着Alpha的穴眼轻呼气，果然那里敏感地瑟缩了一下，半藏恼羞成怒的低吼同时传入耳中。主持人满意地男人拍拍臀丘，抬首说道：“根据刚入场时各位的投票，得票数最多的木马将为我们的Alpha后面开苞。”说完，他打出个响指。  
两个黑衣保镖前后抬着一个木马从幕后搬到台前放于舞台正中，再次引起台下客人兴奋的议论，大厅开始吵闹了起来。半藏被主持人扯着头发强迫抬起头颅，待看清眼前的东西后，他瞳孔一缩，挣扎愈烈。  
儿童玩具样式的木马没有把手没有脚蹬，一个成年人坐上去双脚后跟也是微微离地。向上看去，木马的鞍部向上伸出一个粗长无比、略向前弯曲的黑色硅胶阳具，狰狞可怖。硅胶表面泛着层水光，已然是抹了一层润滑。  
“不……”  
接下来会发生什么用脚趾都能想到。半藏皱紧眉头咬着下唇，脸色发白，尽可能躲开两黑衣人向他伸过来的手。该死的项圈让他离得稍微远些就被粗暴地扯回来，两黑衣人十分容易地控制住了半藏，并用两根几厘米宽的皮带将赤裸男人的双腿折叠在脚腕腿根处固定，让他只能保持跪立。  
主持人掏出润滑液，挤出半管来糊在穴口的褶皱上，过量的液体顺着股沟流过会阴，打湿阴囊，一路反射着晶莹闪烁的光，最后顺着阴茎柱身从低垂的顶端滴落到地面。主持人挤完就停止了更深入的动作，他收起那玩意，打手势示意客人们收声，然后将舞台正中让给“演员”发挥。  
黑衣人一左一右将半藏不断挣扎的身体架起，平移到木马马鞍正上方分开他的双腿，阳具与湿润的后穴对准后再慢慢放下。  
假阳具的顶端湿凉坚硬，三指宽的龟头不容拒绝地撑开从未使用过的菊穴，拓开潮湿娇嫩的肠道，一点点开发未知的深处。Alpha的生理构造不适合肛交，身体又不会分泌润滑作用的肠液。半藏疼得脸色苍白。细碎的呻吟从他颤抖的唇瓣中泻出，他头颅后仰，露出的脖颈曲线圆滑优美。  
半藏因疼痛分泌出的冷汗把发丝粘连在一起糊在背部，捆在背后的手紧握成拳，又张开成爪形，像是忍受着极度的痛苦，指节掐得泛白。  
硅胶阳具逐渐侵入，将身体撑开，可怕的尺寸和深度挤压他的内脏。  
两个保镖都带着刚刚被半藏打败的不满，报复心作祟撤开了双手，让Alpha的身体在重力的作用下慢慢吞吃掉那整根玩具，其中一个甚至还不满意，他握着半藏紧绷的腰用力向下摁，男人被折叠的双腿根本使不上力气，身体瞬间失去支点直直跌坐在马鞍上，交合处被撑到极致，甚至连褶皱都消失了，臀肉撞击鞍部的瞬间汁水四溅，平坦的小腹甚至拓出了入侵者顶端的形状。  
“啊——！”半藏的声音蓦地尖锐起来，视线模糊什么也看不清。他大张着嘴呼吸空气，来不及咽下的唾液从唇角流出，濡湿了胡须，胸膛缺氧般剧烈起伏，粉红的乳尖随着动作在空气中摇晃着。下体传来的剧痛几乎劈碎Alpha的神志，大脑空白一片。现在，他和木马连为一体。  
此时，大厅里安静得针落有声，只回荡着Alpha困兽般痛苦的喘息。  
黑衣人退下，主持人围绕着木马饶有兴趣地走了一圈，他伸出手摁在马头上用力，木马前倾半藏的身体也不受控制地向前，待摁到最低角度，主持人放手，玩具木马便顺着力道前后摇晃起来。  
身体里的假阴茎随着木马的动作在肠道中横冲直撞，硕大的顶端摇摆过程中挤压到了生殖腔口，那里退化到只剩下一条细小狭窄的肉缝，坚硬的龟头直直碾到缝隙中间的软肉，甚至拓开了一点空间。  
几天的药物注射让半藏的身体发生了一些变化，他体内的O型激素含量飙升，已经退化的生殖腔现在变得异常敏感。  
腹部传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，半藏脸霎时没了血色，张着嘴却发不出一点声音，他徒劳地弓起身子，像一只脆弱的虾米，后穴肌肉背叛了意志绞紧假阳具将其吸到更深更湿的地方。

 

半藏被折叠的双腿夹着马肚子，他想以此减轻后穴的负担，但接二连三的撞击让男人腰肢酥软使不上力气，红肿的穴口处积累了大量的润滑液，这些液体顺着半藏大腿内侧流淌，搞得那里湿滑一片令双腿便使不上力气，每每撑起一段高度时身体又因摇晃到脱力重重摔下，交合处在这样的反复顶撞下湿得一塌糊涂。下身传来羞耻不堪的黏腻声响，在他自恃甚高的尊严上留下难以抹去的污秽痕迹。  
“不……”男人颤抖破碎的声音细若蚊蝇，“太深了……”  
假阳具的柱身碾磨着敏感的前列腺，带起一阵阵酥麻的快感，就连退化的生殖口都传来了怪异的感觉，热流汇聚向下涌去，半藏低垂的性器开始充血半勃。  
“声音太小了，我们听不到你在说什么。”主持人不满意地嘟哝。他俯身摸到了木马的一个开关，手指一勾，开关开启。  
马达声响起，半藏忽然身体一僵，喉咙里发出几近哭泣的尖叫。他体内的假阴茎高速震动起来，随着木马前摇抽出根部小截，带出一小段磨到红肿的肠肉，后摆时再狠狠插回去，疯狂蹂躏着充血的肠道，几乎要将敏感点磨烂，生殖腔口的一小道肉缝也已经被润滑液填满。  
不知何时，半藏泛红的眼眶兜不住泪腺分泌的液体，泪水顺着脸颊流淌下来，流到下巴濡湿胡须，到最后都分不清楚滴落的液体是汗水、唾液还是眼泪了。  
“停下，快停下……不要……”半藏发出接近乞求的叫喊，背在身后的手掌心被指甲刻出几道深深的血痕，绑在腿根的纤细脚踝挣扎间被皮带勒破了皮肤，伤口渗出血丝来。脚背绷直，趾头也因疼痛蜷在一起。  
时间在半藏的概念中已经模糊，他不知道那阳根在自己身体里待了多久。  
男人像一名不熟练的马术骑手，青涩到难以掌握胯下马儿的节奏而被顶得摇摆不停。台下的一些观众好像也是对他不甚满意，侧身和同伴小声讨论，对他非专业的动作指指点点，不过大部分客人还是看得津津有味。  
本不该出现的快感在无休止的操弄中积累，半藏的阴茎已经完全充血勃起，渗着前液的顶端直挺挺顶着腹部。  
“有感觉了？嗯？”主持人该死的声音响起。  
半藏的眉间挤出了很深的沟壑，下唇几乎被牙齿咬烂，只希望忽然冒出个仇人一枪打爆自己的脑袋，从这个可怕的噩梦脱离。  
现在看来，死才是最好的解脱。  
充血的肠肉湿润而热情，吮吸着坚挺的假根，身体深处的内壁粘膜在晃动中被一次次捅开，分泌出的少量肠液混合着润滑液在体内不断被翻搅，发出羞耻淫靡的水声。  
没有经过任何抚慰就胀大勃起的阴茎抵在身前，顶端的小孔淌着水液濡湿小腹的肌肤，透明的液体顺着腹肌的形状流淌，打湿粗硬凌乱的耻毛。就在半藏即将被假阳具操到射精的前一刻，主持人看准了时间关闭了木马的开关。  
“嗯——！”所有动作戛然而止，仿佛将半藏从巅峰一脚踢回谷底。无法释放的阴茎在前面可怜兮兮地颤抖着，男人的喉结上下滚动，似乎是要说什么，却只泄出些许破碎的呻吟。他低垂着头，长长的黑发洒下来，叫人看不清表情。  
又是一声响指，还是那两位黑衣保镖，他们上台，一左一右握住半藏滑溜溜的大腿，将男人从假根上拔出。  
湿软的内壁像是记住了阴茎的形状，在硬物离开时恋恋不舍地收缩着肠肉挽留，抽离出的柱身湿淋淋的，直到龟头部分被拔出，堵在深处的大量透明液体喷涌出来淋在马鞍上。  
开苞完毕，黑衣人抬着男人走到舞台边缘，扯开他的双腿向各位观众展示被侵犯得彻底的后穴。  
Alpha的菊穴已经被操熟了。他合不拢的红肿穴口泛着淫靡的深红色泽，周围的褶皱还在吃不饱似的收缩着，穴眼里残余的液体滴滴答答顺着臀肉流淌滑落在地上，汇聚成一小滩水渍。  
“表演结束。”主持人说，“感谢各位的耐心观看。”  
台下掌声雷动，半藏面色惨白心如死灰，他双眼无神地盯着前方的一片空气。  
然而，事情远没有那么简单。  
“接下来是惩罚时间。很抱歉因为我们对他的管理不当让各位受到惊吓，我们愿意无条件满足各位一个要求。”主持人伸出一根食指强调。  
话音刚落，一位组织者上台和主持人耳语。简单的沟通之后两人分开，主持人宣布休息一小会让后台做准备。  
半藏被解放手脚扔回笼子里，冰凉的地板让身体的热潮逐渐退去。笼口大敞着，可Alpha没有力气逃走了，他在角落里缩成一团发着抖，感受着酸痛的后面淌出粘稠温热的液体。  
男人把脑袋埋在臂弯里，挡住了光线，一些记忆碎片在他脑海中不断闪现。他回忆了自己痛苦的童年和在杀戮和鲜血中度过的十几年杀手生活，枪声、尖叫、还有血液从动脉里喷洒而出的声音汇聚在一起充斥在脑中。  
疲惫不堪的半藏在几近睡着的时候被颈间的项圈扯醒，他被主持人粗暴地拉出笼子。酸痛的双腿和肿胀的后穴让他瘸腿似的走路姿势十分可笑。  
忽然，半藏感受到了某种东西，全身肌肉开始紧绷，强烈的压迫感让他整个人警惕起来。  
一位金色长发身穿华丽的女人站在舞台中央正向场下提裙行礼，从她释放的信息素半藏了解到这个女人是Alpha。  
他们想干什么？半藏皱起眉毛，拳头捏得死紧。  
Alpha总是不相容的，他们会为了自己的所有物大打出手，直到其中一方落败。  
金发女人显然注意到了全身赤裸的半藏，她全无兴趣地淡淡撇了他一眼，直到主持人在她耳边低语了什么，说完她轻点脑袋表示了解，接着才侧过身正对着男人。两个Alpha的信息素在空气中碰撞相持，其浓度足以让毫无防备的Omega提前发情期。  
一时间，大厅中鸦雀无声，所有人全神贯注的关注着台上的两名Alpha。主持人一发清脆的响指破除了沉寂，几乎是瞬间金发女人用出乎半藏意料的身手近了他的身，来势凶猛的拳头直冲男人面庞。半藏侧头堪堪躲开，肌肉的酸痛拖累了他的反应速度，拳锋贴着他的鼻子划过。  
这女人显然是受过相关训练，一招一式狠辣无比，直取要害，而半藏状态不佳只能勉强应付。身处劣势的男人节节后退，突然他一个跨步走位拉扯到了身后某个肿痛的地方，行动瞬间滞泄。女人看准了这个时机，上前擒住他的胳膊就是狠狠一扯。  
“咔哒——”肩膀处传来骨头错位的声音令人头皮发麻，半藏一条胳膊脱臼，断了线似的在身侧晃荡。  
“啊——！”凄惨无比的叫声在大厅回荡，男人面白如纸，豆大的汗珠顺着脸颊滑落，流进嘴里是一片苦涩。他捂着受伤的胳膊跌在地上，很快被金发女人制服。  
客人们发出嘘声，不满于战斗结束的过于迅速。  
女人低头打量着失败者，左脚踩着他完好的手臂，浓烈强势的信息素几乎要侵入进男人的每一寸肌肤。女Alpha立着身子，把裙摆当作抹布一把扯掉，露出包裹双腿的性感渔网袜和黑皮长靴，还有她胯间挺立着的异常东西。  
女性Alpha的阴茎勃起后与男性尺寸相差无几，再包裹上特制的硅胶模套后就显得有些狰狞了。  
接下来会发生的事情一目了然。胜者羞辱败者，败者沦为笑柄。  
脱力的男人趴跪在地上，摆成屁股翘起的姿态，金发女人掐着他的腰对着颤抖不停的将自己的性器缓缓挤入。  
敏感的肠道食髓知味似的包裹住性器，节奏地吮吸起来。硬物一直深入，直到女人干燥的小腹贴上男人冰凉湿润的臀瓣，性器才完全插进身体，充血退化的生殖腔口被再次顶开，一寸寸翻搅开发着因药物而变得湿暖柔软的腔室。  
肚子里尖锐的疼痛把半藏的喘息怼干成尖细呻吟，陌生浓稠的信息素简直要顺着腺体融进四肢百骸，令他难受到干呕。  
女人在他身后毫不留情地挺动腰肢，企图榨出他最后一丝抵抗。胜利者的气息将败者包裹，宣示主权。  
“疼……”柔软服帖的肠肉压出了爆着青筋的性器的形状，凶狠无情的动作差点捅伤内壁，半藏年纪不小了，受不住这样的顶弄，泛白的双唇颤巍巍吐出呻吟。  
敏感点被有目的性的反复磨蹭，半藏的身体又有了反应，没经历过释放的前端又开始活动，透明黏腻的前液从顶端的小口滴落至地面，拉出一条银丝。  
不知道过了多久，男人含着泣音终迎来了释放，胀红的前端颤抖着喷射出白浊，洒在胸膛和紧贴着的冰凉地面，黏腻湿滑一塌糊涂。  
尊严粉碎，身体破败。半藏疲于反抗，灰扑扑的发丝粘连在肩背，深棕的瞳孔已然失去光彩。他像一只伤痕累累的猛兽，受尽折磨后被无情地打断脊梁，伴随着谢幕的掌声，疲惫至极的身体轰然倒地。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产乳！！！！male lactation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疲于打tag……

半藏的首演获得了前所未有的成功，老板对他的表现无比满意。  
眼下，大部分观众已经对“老演员”的逆来顺受甚至逢迎感到厌烦，雇佣兵的反骨极大地激起了他们的兴趣。  
男人并不知道，赚得盆满钵满的老板已经命人着手准备接下来的表演。

半藏的住处比他想象中要好很多。然而这促狭的房间里也只能放下一张床了。  
没有衣服，他只得赤裸着身体。  
首演已经过去一个星期，伤口上药和激素注射都是在半藏睡梦中完成的。  
Alpha向来处于支配者地位，逆反心极强，对于命令是十二分的抵触。半藏的负责人为避免他激烈反抗，每晚给他的饭菜里都会掺进安眠药物。半藏尝试过拒食，但被强制性掰开嘴往喉咙里灌流质食物十分痛苦。体能的日渐流失和激素药物制约让他无法再像从前那样战斗自如，硬刚的结果往往输多胜少。  
七天过去，半藏没有再被锁进什么铁笼子里带上舞台极尽羞辱，门外整日吵闹非常，而这里就好像被无视隔绝了一样。  
他开始暗自庆幸自己被人忘在角落。  
又是几日过去，半藏终于意识到这般的忽略冷落像是刻意为之。  
Alpha的身体强壮健硕，肌肉线条流畅而不夸张，每一寸皮肤底下都蕴含着惊人的力量。这几日，半藏胸部开始变得紧绷鼓胀起来，乳尖也愈发敏感，仅仅是蹭过被单都会涌现出电流般的快感，淡红色的乳头会胀大红肿得如同妇人。更让他气愤羞恼的是，快感过后他的后穴会不自觉的湿润，节奏地收缩。常常是一晚上过去，睡梦间翻身数次，后面淌出的水能打湿床单大片。  
半藏知道这绝对不属于Alpha的生理现象，他把这该死的反应归为激素作用。  
会泌乳的Alpha，多么吸引人的噱头。  
终于这天，男人耐不住胸脯的阵阵疼痛，忍住羞耻一只手摸上胀痛的乳肉，隔着皮肉感受到了其下汩汩流动的液体。指肚的薄茧蹭过敏感的乳尖激得他浑身一抖，微张的两片薄唇之间不自觉漾出一声呻吟。半藏听见这声淫浪参半的呻吟，立马闭紧了嘴。  
“哐”一声，门被人打开，好巧不巧来者正好瞧见了半藏自摸胸脯的样子。  
负责人无表情的看了半藏一眼什么都没说。他偏头递了个眼神，身后鱼贯进入的几个黑衣人摁着半藏的肢体，其中一人揪着他的头发强迫他抬头挺起胸。负责人上前视察货物似的揉了揉男人的胸脯，两指捏住半藏一边的乳尖轻轻碾捏，观察了胀大的胸肉的形状。  
半藏哪受过这种被玩胸捏乳的对待，气得双目赤红，身体狠狠地挣扎了一下，被左侧的黑衣人一拳打在了小腹上。  
“唔——”半藏硬生生受了这充满力量的拳。男人面色惨白，只觉得胃里酸气翻腾。  
负责人掌心向上掂了掂半藏饱满的胸部，那块白肉像女性乳房似的颤抖不停，肿大的奶蒂翘得老高。  
“可以。”负责人收手，评价道。  
“带他去准备，一个小时后上场。”

剧场很小，落座的客人不多。  
短暂的调试音响后，演出开始了。  
“女士们先生们晚上好，请允许我再次向你们介绍这位健康强壮的Alpha雇佣兵。”主持人的声音让场内的讨论声趋小，“如您所见，O型激素的效果非常好，已经让我们的Alpha开始分泌奶水。”话落，主持人打了个响指。  
声落灯亮，光会聚在小舞台中心。半藏岔开双腿跪在那里，双手交叠捆于身后，眼睛被黑布蒙住，头上套了一副牲口用的辔头，长长的牵绳被剪开分别系在脚腕处令他无法起身，嘴里还塞进了一个硅胶嚼子。  
Alpha上身穿着一件黑色紧身衣，胸部被挖空，布料的边缘紧紧勒着胸脯的下缘，让这对饱满圆润的奶子更加突出，也衬得胸部皮肤更加晶莹白皙，纹身粗犷。男人下身是赤裸的，后穴被人塞进了一根过长的假阳具，还有一大截柱体露在外面，底座将将接触地面，只要半藏跪着的身体稍微沉下一点这根巨物就会无情地深入到可怕的地方。被开发了一部分的生殖腔含着颗跳蛋，低频率震动挤压敏感的腔壁，与腔外的硅胶阳具交相呼应，一同刺激着男人的感官。  
半藏大腿间湿成一片，肠液混着润滑液顺腿根往下流淌，滴落在地板。  
“不过我们好像遇到了点麻烦。”主持人故作奇怪地拍了拍半藏的胸。  
饱含乳汁的胸肉被主持人轻轻一拍，不受控制地摇晃起来，坠得生疼。半藏皱眉发出一声闷哼。  
“为了让奶水顺利流出，我们需要给这头小奶牛好好通通乳。”主持人的话落入男人耳中，听得他心脏一紧。  
半藏无法视物，他不清楚即将遭受什么。后穴的巨物将肠道捅开，凸起物按摩肉壁，滑过含着电线的生殖口，让那块软肉不住地颤抖收缩，汩汩往外冒着水液，液体将假阳具表面糊得滑溜溜肠肉几乎吸不住它，沉沉地往外坠去直到底座抵住地面。  
“啪！”主持人用不重的力道掌掴半藏的胸肉，玉白的乳肉波浪似的一阵乱颤，很快浮出一大片红印。  
“唔——！”涨奶的乳房被粗暴对待，剧痛随即铺天盖地袭来，胸部的皮肤被满满的奶汁绷紧到极致却还如同用水灌大的气球那样富有弹性，每次摇晃仿佛会被随时撕开一个伤口。  
神经受到强烈刺激，疼痛传入脑中炸得半藏眼前发白，他咬紧嚼子，涎水从唇间的缝隙中淌下，打湿修剪整齐的胡须。穴肉不自觉地收缩，咬紧异物。前端的性器并无束缚，在未经过任何抚慰的情况下那里渐渐地充血胀大，昭示这具身体真正的想法。  
被麦克风扩大的下流呻吟接连回荡在安静的剧场，客人们非常安静，就好似在欣赏一曲华丽悠扬的咏叹调，高低婉转的声音引出内心深处的共鸣。  
接连几巴掌下去，乳房内盈满的奶液无处可去，在内里晃荡，撑挤得半藏的前胸产生炸裂般的疼痛。男人发出哀鸣，身体控制不住地抖动。他试图挣扎，却被穴眼中突然剧烈震动的跳蛋操得腰肢酸软，水液横流，身子一沉，生生坐上了假阴茎。  
他仰着颈子，黑布下含泪的双眼蓦地圆睁，彻底失声。  
本不适合交媾的后穴此时被完全开发，敏感细腻的肠肉已经可以温顺地贴服吮吸入侵者。  
这根道具比上次的木马要更加粗长，表面更加狰狞，Alpha这样粗暴地直接坐上去让硕大的顶端生生操进了半藏想都不敢想的深度。他隐约觉得肠肉抵得变形，肚皮被顶起一小部分。  
“啊……”重头戏还没有到来，男人已经湿得像从水里捞出，身体抖如筛子。  
半藏饱满白皙的双乳上交错印着红指痕，原本嫩红的肉蒂被抽得红若樱果，在空气中瑟瑟颤抖，却不见半点白乳流出。显然是过量的奶液将乳孔堵塞了。  
“不行。”主持人皱紧眉头，作出为难的样子，“这样行不通，谁来帮帮忙？”他转身向观众求助。  
一时间，演出厅出现了短暂的寂静。在座的名流心里都想上去为乳牛挤奶，却谁也不想被当作那个最“心急”的家伙。  
须臾，一个纤细的人影站起，在无数目光注视中走上舞台。  
上台帮助半藏通乳的是一位女性Beta，显然她受过良好的教育，举手投足间十分优雅随性。  
她半挽袖子，配合半藏跪姿的高度寻了个合适位置。  
这位客人托着半藏一边的乳房，大拇指贴在胸肉上表面轻轻揉动，动作结尾朝乳尖四指收力，虎口贴着乳晕作出向外挤压的动作。  
通乳的动作很轻柔，半藏能感受到液体在胸前晃荡，沉甸甸的。以前，半藏无论如何都想不到自己会沦落至此，身体饱受凌辱开发玩弄，最后还像奶牛一样泌乳。  
女士手法十分娴熟，积淤的乳汁逐渐被揉开。毫无防备的，一道白色的水液从肿挺的奶头里喷射而出，半藏顿时觉得胸前的压力减轻些许。液体拥挤着从不大的小孔中流出，打湿了女士的双手。   
这位女士被吓到后小声惊呼，接着又轻轻笑了。奶滴顺着乳头淌过下乳，在黑色的紧身服上留下一道乳白的水渍。若有若无的奶香在空气中蔓延开来。  
另一边乳房用同样的手法揉通。观众此时此刻鼓起了掌，掌声简直要刺破半藏的鼓膜。  
男人身材健硕，胸前却流出了乳汁，色情又淫荡。他眼前依旧一片黑暗，丝毫看不见台下几位Alpha如狼似虎的眼神。  
半藏的身体已经僵了，膝盖因支撑身体全部重量变得疼痛异常，湿淋淋的后穴会在他双腿颤抖脱力的瞬间吃进假阳具更多的部分，强逼着他两腿再次使力，不然那根狰狞的东西真的会将他捅个对穿。  
嚼子被人摘下，涎液拉扯出长长的银丝，半藏肿胀的唇瓣也被唾液浸润水滑剔透，被堵住多时的呻吟一下子泄了出来，回荡在大厅中。  
女士退场了。还在滴奶的胸脯被人一把捏住使劲蹂躏，乳汁被强力挤出乳肉接在容器中。  
主持人声音响起：“嗯，我来看看……”  
下一刻，半藏的嘴唇触到了某种容器的边缘，温热略带奶腥的液体和唇齿相触，灌入喉间。  
他瞬间反应过来自己喝下去的是什么东西，羞耻和愤怒充斥在胸膛。半藏抿唇偏过头拒绝，在主持人试图扳过他的脑袋时狠狠反咬了他一口。  
“嘶——！”主持人吃痛，叫了一声。  
现场忽然乱套了，黑衣人上台，幕帘拉下。  
演出在事故中草草结束。  
但半藏的煎熬远大于此。演出结束，分享会才刚刚开始。  
Alpha四肢被缚扔在一张方桌上，头戴犬用嘴罩，乳房套上吸奶器，生殖腔里的跳蛋高速振动，淫水不断从红嫩的穴眼流出，汇聚在桌面。  
客人可以用手随意抚摸乳牛的身体各处，操纵吸奶器或者是插入身后的道具。若是不介意还可品尝泌出的奶汁。  
男人被下手不知轻重的客人掐捏得胸肉、大腿内侧青紫一片，却又挣脱不得。双腿被迫大大分开，赤裸的下身一览无余。  
有些恶趣低俗的客人会抵着假阳具的底座向半藏身体里摁去，或者用力拉扯内腔中跳蛋的电线，异常敏感肉壁被跳蛋和柱身同时碾压顿时收缩起来，穴口咕嘟一下从缝隙中涌出一股粘稠液体。  
半藏被快感刺激得缩成一团，呜呜呻吟着，生理泪水从泛红的眼眶淌出。  
这里活像一个淫乱的调教派对，而Alpha是绝对的主角，人们用双手在主角的身体上宣泄欲望，看着他下流放荡的精壮身体，内裤里的器官也被撩拨得流水。  
半藏的奶水被贪婪的人们瓜分精光，再通过刺激后穴让他不断分泌更多的奶液。他如同奶厂里的乳牛，被“工人们”无尽剥削直到压榨出最后一滴奶……  
假阳具挺进抽出，烂熟的后穴被拓出了个怎么都合不拢的淫靡形状，前面的阴茎射了一次又一次，到了最后胀红的顶端只能流出稀薄的液体。  
半藏面色潮红，他被泪水糊得看不清事物，他怎么也想不到，真的痛苦才刚刚开始。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告涉及4P 非自愿性行为 乳交 口交 颜射 dirty talk 生殖腔射尿 精神崩溃 道具

第二次表演在混乱中草草结束。犯错的Alpha被粗暴地拖进一间光线昏暗的卧室。拖行过程中他穴眼里的按摩棒掉在了路上，扩张过久的穴口一时半会儿合不拢，积蓄的透明淫水从肠道里滴答往下淌。  
半藏跌倒在地，地上铺着羊毛地毯，柔软而保暖，他没有摔伤。  
身后的门“砰”一声被用力关上，咔嚓反锁。  
男人调整呼吸，试图从地上站起，不出所料的失败了。直到现在，他还能隐约感受到大腿肌肉的抽动，那是长久跪立造成的后遗。仅仅是用胳膊支起上半身，就耗光了半藏剩余的力气。  
Alpha姿势一变，坐了起来，他一向直挺的腰背也变得弯曲，仿佛被蛀虫吃空了身体。  
他另一只手捂着自己的胸部，指尖挤压着乳头，试图阻止乳汁的涌出。红肿敏感的乳蒂像泄洪一般往外吐着奶水，越是使劲摁压流得越多。空气中弥漫着奶香，乳白的奶汁蹭了半藏满手都是，湿粘又令他生厌。一些液体挂在男人的黑色紧身衣上，在干涸的奶痕上又覆盖一层。  
俱乐部为Alpha表演而精心梳理的头发此时全部散开，铺散在男人肩上，还有几缕发丝卷曲凌乱地粘在他满是汗水的脖颈皮肤。  
房间中央干净柔软的床铺对他有致命的吸引力，他不再管自己的奶子如何，手脚并用一点一点艰难爬上床。表演耗尽了他大半的力气，他甚至没法腾出力量思考为何自己会被扔进这样一间装潢豪华的卧室。汹涌的疲倦席卷了男人所有的意识。他很快昏睡过去。

在阿芙洛狄忒，客人若是想品尝乳牛的身体只须交足够的钱就可以。然而这里的尤物一晚上的钱是普通人一辈子都无法想象的天价，即使在上流阶层，这个数目也令大部分人望而止步。即使这样，也有不在少数的有钱人慕名而来，只为一晚欢愉。  
当然，在支付得起天价费用的同时，会所也会确定客户们没有性病和过度出格的怪癖，否则一切免谈。  
名流观看了佣兵Alpha的第一次表演。坐在舞台下的他现在还清楚的记得，Alpha曲线优美的颈项被青筋撑起的样子，看似柔韧，实则脆弱不堪，仿佛一握即碎。台上的男人跨在木马上，肌肤沁着薄汗，在舞台灯的照射下白皙的皮肤仿若发光，左臂的青色纹身变得更加狰狞生动。  
从那个侧面角度，名流能清楚地看到Alpha下面被假阳具撑到平滑的穴口，随着木马的摆动深处水淋淋的粉色肠肉随即被带出一小部分，配着男人隐忍动听的呻吟，这一切化作名流向小腹下涌的汩汩热流，撑的他裤裆发疼。  
那一晚名流硬了很久。  
名流打算买下Alpha的今晚，却被告知已经有两个人更早付钱。除非三个人达成协议一起享受Alpha的服务，否则只能等到下次。  
名流毫不犹豫地同意了——他想看看那张冷漠淡然的脸被玩坏的样子，光是想想那个画面就让他下体发疼。  
待他进到指定的房间后，他发现另外两个人已经在了。那两人一左一右分别含着Alpha泌乳的奶尖吸得正欢。而主角却像是什么也没意识到似的沉沉睡着，轻皱的眉头昭示着他在做一个不怎么好的梦。  
名流把门关好落锁。他脱下衣服，爬上那足以容纳下四个人的大床。名流抚摸半藏苍白消瘦的面庞，试图将这张面容记在心里……  
“嗯……”半藏醒来时有些迷茫，皮肤与空气的触感让他缓慢意识到自己现在一丝不挂。  
忽然，腿间被人一记狠撞差点让半藏失去重心，他向前一跌，胸上的压迫感更重了一些。Alpha睁开眼睛，发现自己扭着头，被人掐住双颊强制张开嘴。一根灼热硕大的男性器官试图插进他的口腔中，鼻尖缭绕的尽是那根东西散发的腥臭味道。  
半藏躲避不及，被那人塞了个满嘴，声音还未发出就被悉数堵住。那人的龟头挤进湿热的口腔，撑开双颊一直深入，最后沉沉压着舌根，柱身上的液体随着动作飞溅到半藏的嘴旁，再缓慢流下。  
Alpha的生理眼泪一下就涌了上来，他的嘴被撑到无法合拢，舌苔贴着阴茎爆起的根根青筋，喉头压着那人的顶端。  
男人尝到了精液的腥味，他想吐，却连腰都弯不下去。  
“唔！”半藏眉间挤出沟壑，他发不出任何有意义的声音，他的嘴几乎将对方的性器整根吞进去，鼻尖甚至触到了那人下体的阴毛。  
“动一动你的舌头，吸！”半藏头顶传来一个人的声音，他很心急，摁着Alpha后脑的手还在使劲。那人五指插进半藏的头发里，稍有不满他会狠扯Alpha的头皮。  
这太过了，不……半藏已经很勉强了，泪水顺着他的脸颊留下一道湿痕，他像发抖似的摇了摇头，表示自己再难承受。随即艰难地动起舌头，舔吸男人的老二。  
那人被吸得爽上了天，连骂了好几句脏话，毫不犹豫地操起半藏的嘴。  
几个深喉做完，Alpha的嘴被磨到麻木，无法咽下的唾液大部分从嘴边流了下去，下颌处又湿又凉。  
他被对方掌控着节奏，粗热的棍状物迅速抽出再一捅到底。Alpha说不了话，只能发出呜呜低喘，声音小而弱，仿佛随时都会断掉。  
侧头的动作是肌肉压迫着半藏的喉咙，而男人棱角分明的龟头同样压在那里，双重作用下Alpha的气管无法避免地受到影响。半藏感到呼吸困难，视物都开始模。然而在逐步攀向高潮的男人看来，Alpha眸中含泪，眼角和脸上都染上了绯红，眼神迷离沉醉，俨然是一副享受的模样……  
半藏的面前。名流握着男人滴奶的胸脯向中间挤压出一条肉沟，从他指缝间突出的奶蒂肿红得好似成熟的浆果，奶水几乎是从乳孔中喷射出来溅射到床单上。  
名流勃起的阴茎沾满了半藏分泌的奶液，他将渗着前液的马眼对准Alpha的乳尖恶意地戳弄数次。半藏实在是无法忍受这样的玩弄，抬手刚欲把自己的奶子挡住，手腕就被人捉住掰向身后。  
名流把自己流着水的老二塞进半藏双乳间挤出的缝隙里。只可惜Alpha的嘴被身旁的金发男占领了，不然他会强迫半藏低头看自己奶子被肉棒蹭到泛红变形的模样，等他射出来后精液和奶液会混合在一起糟糕地挂在半藏的脸庞和胸脯上……  
光是在脑子里想着半藏脸上可能会出现的羞耻和迷茫，就已经让名流硬到不行。  
他两手握住半藏饱满健硕的乳房向中间聚拢，夹紧陷进沟中的老二，挺腰为自己做起了乳交。  
半藏感觉自己胸前贴着一根滚烫湿粘的东西，正上上下下快速摩擦顶蹭。奶子被名流大力掐得乳肉从指缝间挤出，压力使得奶水从乳蒂的小孔中无止地往外喷射，导致Alpha整片前胸都脏乱得一塌糊涂。  
真是名副其实的乳牛。名流这样想着。  
“哟，瞧瞧是谁醒了？”名流对面、半藏身后的那个人忽然说话了。  
那人挺年轻，二十来岁的模样。跋扈的样子一看就是从小被家里宠坏了的大少爷。能忍受与另外两人分享尤物，想想都有点不可思议；或是他有什么别的原因……  
“半藏…岛田半藏，杀手，真是久闻大名。”大少爷的老二埋在男人身体里，说话就像是从齿缝间挤出来似的，“只是，你是从什么时候开始卖身接客了呢？嗯？”  
说完，大少爷一手钳着半藏双臂，一手握住男人的腰下体狠狠顶到深处，肠肉禁受不住似的猛然收缩，吸得更紧了。半藏从喉咙深处漾出一声难耐的呻吟，喘息渐粗。  
目前来看，半藏坐在大少爷的怀里，后穴含着他的阴茎；面前是正在给自己乳交的名流；身侧是用他的嘴给自己口交的金发男人。  
Alpha的身体同时被三个男人享用，即使他体能超于常人，但这实在是太过了。他很快就会吃不消的。  
“唔，被玩具日了那么久还是这么紧…我是不是该夸你天赋异禀？”大少爷的鼻息喷在男人后颈，痒而热。忽然，这家伙忽然咬在半藏后颈的一块肉上。男人后颈分泌信息素的腺体已经被人通过手术移除了，取而代之的是一块刚愈合不久且无法散发信息素的新肉，颜色都还是粉嫩的。  
Alpha被刺激得浑身一颤，牙齿意外磕在金发人的老二上，疼的那人嘶嘶抽气。  
“操！小心点！”金发疼到面部扭曲，他扯了一把男人的头皮。  
头皮和颈后传来钻心的痛，半藏只能从喉咙深处发出兽类般的低吟，脸颊上两道泪痕几近干涸。  
“呜…呜……”

大少爷对自己留在半藏身上的深红齿痕十分满意，他的手从Alpha的肩胛往下滑，指尖隔着一层皮肤能清楚地感受到其下肌肉蕴含的力量。  
“这是什么？”他忽然在男人腰窝间看到一排黑色小字，是纹身。  
只有简单两个斜体的单词，“操我(fuck me)”。  
大少爷看完呼吸都停滞了一秒，他觉得自己硬得要炸开了，“妈的，你可真是个婊子！”说完，他掰开男人滑腻的臀瓣，往深处顶去，恨不得把自己的卵囊也塞这个又软又湿的小洞里。  
“啊！”半藏感到下身涨得发疼，自己的前面也不可避免地硬了，但他现在丝毫无法分心。金发在半藏口中猛烈抽插几下后边颤边射了出来。大量精液把半藏呛到了，金发在男人把他命根子咬断之前就及时抽了出来，此时翕张的马眼还在空气中喷射着白浆。  
半藏被射了满嘴，部分腥臭的液体不得已被他咽了下去，其余粘稠的精液从他嫣红肿胀的两唇中涌出，正大滴大滴往下掉。射在空气中的白浊一些挂到了半藏的脸上、发丝上，那些洒在眼皮上的精水甚至让他无法睁开眼睛。  
男人咳得撕心裂肺，发出的声音就好像即将报废的风箱。  
金发居高临下，他伸手钳住半藏的脸颊，变着角度欣赏自己射出来的作品。半藏疲惫至极，连动动舌头把精液吐出去的力气都没有了，任凭那些东西一点点流出去。  
“我看看你吞干净了没……”半藏嘴微微张着，唇瓣上粘着白精。金发伸出两根指头探进男人嘴里搅动，把射进去的东西一点点刮出来，涂抹到男人的脸颊上。  
这时，半藏感到胸口一阵湿凉滑腻。名流也射了出来，精水混着乳汁挂在半藏的奶子上叫人分辨不清，粘着白的青色纹身也更显情色了起来。  
男人柔软饱满的胸脯被名流掐出了大片的青紫，乳汁也被挤空了，锁骨和脖子也有被零星的精液飞溅到，被汗水打湿的乌黑发丝此时黏糊糊地耷拉在颈侧，他整个人就好像从奶里捞出来似的。  
疲惫至极的半藏眼前一黑，短暂地昏了过去。  
……没过多久，他又被操醒了。  
一睁开眼，噩梦还在继续。  
大少爷的阴茎还插在Alpha的身体里，而那处本不应该承受欲望的器官却在节奏地迎合对方的动作，半藏甚至从中收获了几分快感。  
另外两个人的抚摸都变得不那么重要了，半藏全部的注意力都转移到后面那张愉悦到流水的肉穴中，柔润热情的肠肉吸着对方老二上爆起的筋，拓出很小的一个弧度。  
“道上久负盛名的杀手居然会撅着屁股给男人操。”大少爷笑着讥讽半藏，他好像以此为乐，“大家都以为你是一名Alpha呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，原来……”  
半藏一听，脸色难看了起来，他咬着牙齿骂道：“放屁！”  
听完，大少爷眉毛高高挑起，他扶着男人腰部的手蓦地收紧。他胯一后撤，被肠液浸润到滑溜溜的性器就从紧致的甬道里拔了出来，只剩个头部留在里面。大少爷撇了撇嘴，对半藏的骂声不以为意，“哦我放屁？那这里是什么——”  
正说着，大少爷挺身刺入，硬热的柱身换了个方向，肉棍贴着一侧肠壁狠狠刮了进去，饱满硕大的龟头刺进了一团闭合的软肉中，破开阻碍直接撞击上过分敏感的内壁。  
“呃啊…唔！”可怕的冲击直接将半藏的话撞得粉碎。  
对方的阴茎侵犯进了一个本不该存在于Alpha体内的地方——那是在激素控制下，被会所强制扩张成型的Omega生殖腔！  
半藏脸色苍白如纸。他咬着下唇，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，瞳孔紧缩。  
男人能清楚地感受到不属于自己身体的一部分被再次拓开。犹豫姿势的缘故，半藏此时是坐在对方怀中的，这让被进入的地方更加温热而多汁。比之前用跳蛋更疼，也伴随着更多的快感，这种感觉几乎是灭顶的，直击灵魂。  
“告诉我这是哪里？”大少爷扭着腰，笑得令人恶心，他说着，插进男人身体里面的肉棍不安分地动了动，“生殖腔！Alpha会有这种东西吗？嗯？”  
未等半藏说话，大少爷把他摁倒在床上，扶着腿大开大合地操干起来。相比起另外二人单方面的发泄，这才算得上一场真正意义上的性交。  
他一次次操进Alpha柔软的生殖腔，捣戳充血的腔壁，将那个用来孕育生命的地方一点点捅得软烂润滑，弹性十足。性器从后穴深处拖带出一股又一股淫水，浇透两腿之间。半藏苍白削瘦的双颊被生生逼出来一点病态的绯红色，隐忍的呻吟也逐渐变质，断断续续的，愈发趋近于哭泣。  
敏感充血的内腔被不停一刻不停地顶钻，滋生出来的快感顺着脊椎往上蹿，最后像烟花一般炸开，绝妙的余韵被每一根神经接收到，刺激着大脑，那里始终空白一片。除了性，半藏再无精力去思考其他事情。他被快感烧昏了头，身体甚至开始无意识地迎合起来。  
不…不是这样，他不想……  
尽管半藏不愿承认，但这幅改造后的身体确实淫荡透顶，下面分泌出的液体和发情的Omega一样多，甚至滑腻到能够拉出银丝。  
“只可惜你这幅身体，能泌乳却不能怀孕，不然阿芙洛狄忒会整日整夜有人排队求着让你给他们生孩子。”大少爷俯身在男人耳边轻道，热气扑得后者扭头躲闪。  
一旁的名流和金发听完大少爷的话，俩人情不自禁地开始脑补，结果就是老二再次勃起，鼻子还热热的。  
大少爷最后射在了半藏的内腔里，他抽出性器却没从穴里带出多少精水，只有透明粘稠的肠液汩汩外涌，被早就脏得不成样子的床单吸收。  
之后不久，三位顾客轮流光顾了Alpha的生殖腔。三个人的精液混在一起将男人的身体填满到不留一丝缝隙。Alpha也被接连不断的浪潮快感刺激到失声高潮，兴奋的前端抵着小腹射了一次又一次，到了最后再也排不出东西，小股往外淌着颜色浑浊的精絮。  
此时的情景难以用语言来形容。在面积巨大的的床上，半藏被三个男人围在中间持续轮奸，过度承受欲望的肿胀穴口几乎要失去弹性。后颈那块肉被三人啃出了血，唾液和血浆把颈部蹭得湿又乱，伤口处针扎一般疼着。  
男人的粗喘和肉体碰撞的声音回荡在房中，半藏全身湿透，狼狈至极，每一寸肌肤已经都被精和奶反复浸透数遍。  
窒热的肠肉尽责地吮吸着入侵者，液体在身体里咕哝咕哝翻搅着。Alpha感觉到身后的人猛然间开始颤抖，“我、我要——！”  
体内的硬物抖了几下，顶端激射出液体，带着强烈的冲击感和源源不断的热量，迅速撑大紧窄的生殖腔，深处的精液都被尽数逼了出来，从被交合撑平的肉缝中喷涌而出。  
那人爽到极点，竟然在Alpha的身体里失禁了。  
半藏觉得小腹又撑又热。强力的高热液体冲刷着内壁，他的腹部甚至在肉眼可见地变大。  
Alpha瞬间明白过来，他崩溃了。  
“停下…别尿进去……不！求你……”男人紧攥着床单，脑子里空白一片。极度的耻辱感把他炸懵了，怔愣许久，连话语都是下意识从颤抖不已的双唇间吐出来的。  
“对不起……”那人嘴上道着歉，下面却没有丝毫反应。  
半藏像个木偶似的僵硬许久，他低着头，发丝垂下遮住了表情，另外二人都以为他昏过去了。突然，Alpha爆发出一股可怕的力量推开三个人，让对方还在射出液体的器官离开自己的身体。  
半藏滚下床，摔在地毯上，他发出一声痛呼，脸色煞白。男人被折腾许久的身体酸痛非常，每动一下都是煎熬。  
随着摔下的动作，半藏腿间液体飞溅，浸湿了一大片地毯，翕张不停的红软后穴还在往外吐着淡黄色的液体。Alpha清楚感受到，有相当一部分液体留在了生殖腔中，腔口的软肉在阴茎抽出的那一刻闭合，把尿液当作精液牢牢含住。  
三个人下床逼近半藏，后者惊恐又绝望地连忙后撤，直到被逼进房间的死角。最后他在角落里蜷起身子发抖不停，泪水都冲淡了脸上干涸的精斑。  
“别…我不想……”  
负责人察觉到了房间里的不对劲。他不等顾客回应直接破门闯进了房间。迅速了解了房间状况后，他心里一沉，暗叫了声糟糕。  
半藏出现了心防崩溃的情况，他甚至连自主意识都没恢复。服务被强制结束。  
会所对于已经签署协议却还不懂分寸的客户是毫不留情的，另外两个人连同那个管不住自己膀胱的家伙一起被会所拉入黑名单，赶了出去。  
半藏需要尽快清理身体，不然会影响健康。但他此时意识混乱、行为癫狂，显然是进入了一种野兽般自我保护的姿态，负责人触碰他的时候反应极其激动，两个人都难以将他制服。  
Alpha在地板和墙面上反复抠挠，状若癫狂，他十指力气之狠直接崩飞一片指甲，光秃秃的甲床处血肉模糊，在墙上留下一片骇人的红色抓痕。后来的保镖被他疯子般的表现吓了一大跳。  
最终，一发肌肉松弛剂让半藏乖顺了下来，负责人带着他先去盥洗室清理了身体。  
半藏双腿被分开固定在清洁台上，他平躺着无声息地感受肠道内结成固体的精块被负责人一点点抠挖清理干净：接着鸭嘴状的水管头顶开生殖口，用温水灌进腔内把尿液冲出。  
似曾相识的温度烫得半藏内心发颤。就在这时，一粒安眠药从嘴中喂下，一个温和的声音在半藏脑中回响，“都是噩梦，好好睡一觉吧。”

 

TBC


End file.
